Secret Admirer
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Kiyomitsu yang menyukai Yasusada secara diam-diam.. dan suatu kejadian yang membuatnya jatuh dalam drama kehidupan- Anmitsu :") Monggo dibaca. Oneshoot!Long, AU, Sho-ai


**Secret Admirer**

Pair: AnMitsu x'D

Drama, Romance, Hurt (?), AU

Touken ranbu hanya milik DMM dan nitroplus semata. Saya hanya menggunakan tokohnya.

 **WARNING! Sho-ai. Ini Oneshoot, tapi panjang banget :') soalnya kalau dijadiin TwoShoot juga magak ceritanya :') DLDR.**

Happy Reading!

"Haahh.." helaan napas sudah tersengar di suatu pagi yang indah, namun tidak terasa seindah itu bagi seseorang yang barusan menghela napas.

Pukul masih menunjukkan setengah 8 pagi. Namun sudah terlihat sosok seorang cowok cantik dan fashionable yang bersiap-siap. Dia mengikat rambut panjangnya kedepan, mengecat kukunya dengan cat kuku warna merah, warna kesukaannya, dan tak lupa juga dia memakai softlens warna hitam untuk menutupi warna asli matanya, yang senada dengan warna cat kukunya. Ya, matanya sedari lahir berwarna merah, dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi bahan celaan sedari kecil.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri, dia memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran untuk hari itu, dan mulai turun ke lantai bawah, dengan menghela napas. Lagi.

* * *

"Kiyomitsu, kau tidak membawa pedang kendomu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang memakai eye patch sambil memberikan semangkuk nasi pada cowok cantik tadi, yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Kiyomitsu.

"Tidak. Shokudaikiri nii bisa memakainya hari ini kalau nii ada latihan juga. Pedangmu rusak, kan?" kata Kiyomitsu langsung to the point.

"Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini Kiyo nii tidak ikut klub kendo? Bukannya Kiyo nii suka pedang ya?" Tanya seorang bishounen rambut hitam, dan berkacamata—Yagen.

"Aku hanya malas, Yagen. Aku sudah tidak punya motivasi saja," jawab Kiyomitsu seadanya sambil melahap nasinya.

"Humm.. aku harap kau tidak ada masalah di klubmu," kata Shokudaikiri, dan didalam suaranya terdapat nada kecemasan.

"Tidak kok. Tak usah khawatir. Terima kasih makanannya. Aku pergi sekolah dulu ya," kata Kiyomitsu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan tak lupa dia memberikan senyuman manis pada kakak dan adiknya.

"Hati-hati," sahut Shokudaikiri dan Gokotai bersamaan.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Dia adalah anak yatim piatu sejak lahir. Dia dibesarkan oleh panti asuhan hingga SD kelas 3, kemudian dia berpindah asuhan di tangan Shokudaikiri, yang saat itu sudah berumur 20 tahun dan mapan secara ekonomi. Saat Kiyomitsu masuk SMP, Shokudaikiri mengangkat seorang adik untuk Kiyomitsu, yaitu Yagen. Kehidupannya hingga dia saat ini kelas 2 SMA cukup tenang, bahkan bisa dikatakan bahagia. Kiyomitsu pun terkenal sebagai anak yang ramah. Namun, semua berubah saat seorang anak pindahan datang ke sekolahnya, dan satu kelas dengannya. Kejadian itu terjadi ketika Kiyomitsu duduk di kelas 1 SMA, tepatnya kelas 1 SMA semester 2. Datangnya anak itu membuat Kiyomitsu menjadi lebih pendiam dan suka melamun. Ditambah murid pindahan itu masuk ke dalam klub yang sama dengan Kiyomitsu, yaitu klub kendo. Sebetulnya, itu adalah alasan utama kenapa Kiyomitsu mulai malas untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub. Tapi tentu saja, dia tak bisa bercerita tentang hal itu kepada kakaknya. Dia tidak mau membuat masalah lagi.

Kelas sudah cukup ramai ketika Kiyomitsu datang. Setelah mengucapkan 'ohayou' kepada teman-temannya, dia mendekati bangkunya yang terletak di pojok belakang kelas, dekat jendela. Itu adalah spot terbaik bagi Kiyomitsu.

Dia menaruh tasnya di atas meja, kemudian duduk, dan membenamkan kepalanya di tasnya. Baru saja dia sampai, tapi kenapa dia sudah merasa lelah?

"Ohayou!"

Suara riang memenuhi ruangan kelas Kiyomitsu. Kemudian langsung terdengar balasan 'ohayou' dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Lain halnya dengan Kiyomitsu. Alih-alih membalas suara tersebut, Kiyomitsu malah semakin membenamkan kepalanya di tasnya, agar wajah memerahnya tidak terlihat.

Eh? Memerah?

Ah.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Ternyata dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat mudah dibaca.

"Hei, Kashuu.. kau kenapa pagi-pagi sudah lemas?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang langsung dibisikkan ke telinga Kiyomitsu, yang nyaris membuat Kiyomitsu hampir melompat dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari jendela.

"Kau—kau jangan buat kaget orang seperti itu, Yamatonokami!" tuding Kiyomitsu langsung kepada seseorang yang barusan membisikinya, dan Kiyomitsu berharap wajah merahnya tidak terlihat oleh seseorang yang dipanggil Yamatonokami itu.

"Hehe, maaf. Habis kau pagi-pagi sudah lemas begitu, aku kira kau sakit," orang itu menjawab sambil tertawa manis, yang membuat jantung Kiyomitsu secara tiba-tiba berdetak cepat, yang bahkan Kiyomitsu yakin, suara detak jantungnya terdengar oleh semua orang di kelasnya.

Yamatonokami Yasusada. Dia adalah murid pindahan yang sudah sempat disinggung tadi. Dia memiliki sifat ceria, sehingga walaupun ini baru sebulan dia pindah, temannya sudah dimana-mana. Dia selalu membawa aura positif kemanapun dia berada. Dia adalah penyebab kenapa Kiyomitsu menjadi berubah. Ya, kalian pasti sudah tahu kenapa.

Kiyomitsu menyukai Yasusada.

Dari awal perkenalan Yasusada di kelasnya, Kiyomitsu sudah jatuh hati dengan senyum secerah matahari milik Yasusada. Awalnya Kiyomitsu hanya mengira bahwa perasaannya adalah perasaan sementara yang hanya akan bertahan selama semingguan. Namun Kiyomitsu salah. Setelah melalui hari-harinya yang selalu bersama Yasusada, perasaan suka Kiyomitsu pada Yasusada semakin kuat. Bahkan sampai membuat Kiyomitsu menjadi mempunyai hobi baru, yaitu memandangi Yasusada dari jauh. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya.

"Hei, Kashuu~ aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu, boleh?" Tanya Yasusada sambil tersenyum manis (Kiyomitsu hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak, tentu).

"Ter—terserah kau saja. Ijinlah pada yang punya tempat. Kenapa malah ijin kepadaku?" jawab Kiyomitsu sambil memalingkan mukanya, dan dia melihat ke luar jendela.

"Yeaay! Yamanbagiri! Aku tukar tempat ya!" teriak Yasusada pada seseorang yang memakai tudung, dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Setelah Yasusada duduk, Kiyomitsu dengan diam-diam mencuri-curi pandang kearah Yasusada. Yasusada tampan seperti biasanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Yasusada membuka kancing teratas dari bajunya sambil menggumamkan, 'panas..'

Rasanya, hari itu akan menjadi hari terberat bagi seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

* * *

Sekolah sudah berakhir. Waktunya pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Kiyomitsu meregangkan otot-ototnya, lalu memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Sembari memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke tas, Kiyomitsu mencuri-curi pandang lagi ke arah Yasusada (Kiyomitsu tidak ingat sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini dia melakukan hal itu). Suatu perasaan untuk mengajak Yasusada berjalan-jalan bersama tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Kiyomitsu saat melihat wajah Yasusada yang sedikit lelah. Namun Kiyomitsu sadar, hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukannya, dan dia menyerah.

"Kashuu," panggil Yasusada saat Kiyomitsu akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm?" jawab Kiyomitsu setenang mungkin.

"Besok kau ada acara?"

"Hmm.. tidak. Kenapa?" Tanya Kiyomitsu sok cuek, namun dia dadanya berdebar kencang. Jangan-jangan—

"Kau mau menemaniku bermain besok?" Tanya Yasusada langsung dengan senyumannya.

Yeay.

Jackpot bagi seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

* * *

"Kashuu!"

Kiyomitsu menolah kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Laki-laki berbadan tegap, memakai baju turtle neck putih dengan aksen biru di bagian bawah, syal berwarna merah, jaket berwarna biru jeans, dan tak lupa dengan senyum khasnya yang indah, berlari mendekatinya.

Hari ini Yamatonokami Yasusada terlihat sangat.. tampan. Di mata Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Melihat Yasusada memakai baju casual, Kiyomitsu memerah dan hampir pingsan saking bahagianya.

"Maaf. Kau menungguku lama?" Tanya Yasusada setelah dia ada didepan Kiyomitsu.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai," jawab Kiyomitsu biasa. Walau sebetulnya dia sangat gugup.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana? Kashuu, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Yasusada tiba-tiba membuka topik.

"Aku tidak masalah kemanapun. Apa jangan-jangan kau tak punya rencana?" Tanya Kiyomitsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku sudah ada rencana sih. Tapi egois namanya kalau aku tidak pergi ke tempat yang kau ingin datangi," kata Yasusada.

"Aku tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana. Aku menurut saja denganmu," Kiyomitsu memasukkan tangannya ke jaket hitam panjang miliknya.

Hari ini cukup dingin. Musim dingin sudah mulai datang. Kiyomitsu menyesal tidak membawa syal dan sarung tangan milik kakaknya. Dia tidak tahan dingin.

"Hhmm.. bagaimana kalau kita membeli minuman hangat dulu di vending machine dekat taman, lalu duduk bersantai sebentar?" ajak Yasusada sambil berjalan.

Tak pikir panjang, Kiyomitsu mengangguk, dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Yasusada. Di jalan menuju taman, Kiyomitsu menggosok-gosokan tangannya, dan mulai menggigil. Kiyomitsu benar-benar tidak tahan dingin. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang pelupa.

Melihat tingkah Kiyomitsu, Yasusada sedikit panik, dan berhenti berjalan. Kiyomitsu heran, kenapa Yasusada tiba-tiba berhenti. Kemudian Yasusada menoleh kepada Kiyomitsu, dan bertanya,

"Kau kedinginan, Kashuu?"

"Eh? Ah, tak apa. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku memang tidak kuat dingin, dan aku lupa tidak membawa syal dan sarung tangan. Tapi tak apa kok. Ini masih biasa," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Yasusada.

"Haahh.." Yasusada menghela napas, sambil melepas syalnya.

Kemudian dia melilitkan syal merahnya ke leher Kiyomitsu, merapatkan jaket yang dipakai Kiyomitsu, lalu menggenggam tangan Kiyomitsu. Dan berkata sambil tersenyum,

"Kata orang sih, suhu tubuhku tinggi. Jadi, mungkin saja saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, kehangatan tubuhku mengalir padamu, hehe. Yah, aku tidak mau kau sakit,"

Kiyomitsu memerah. Dia malu, bahagia, panik, dan sebagainya jadi satu. Dia bingung harus berkata maupun berekspresi apa. Sebelum sempat Kiyomitsu berkata apapun, Yasusada membuka mulutnya lagi,

"Bagaimana kalau ke café sebelah sana saja? Kita ternyata butuh tempat hangat,"

Kiyomitsu mengangguk saja.

Didalam café, Yasusada melepas jaketnya, dan memanggil pegawai café. Kiyomitsu duduk didepannya dengan sedikit canggung. Dia tidak melepas jaket maupun syal Yasusada. Kiyomitsu masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Yasusada tadi. Mental Kiyomitsu belum siap dengan hal seperti itu.

Kiyomitsu masih belum sadar, hingga suara Yasusada memanggilnya.

"Ne, Kashuu. Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Yasusada sambil membuka-buka buku menu.

"Eh? Ah—ah—eh, etoo.." Kiyomitsu mulai tersadar dan membuka-buka buku menu, mengikuti Yasusada, "Anoo.. aku ingin matcha latte hangat saja.."

"Ah.. kalau begitu, aku frappe saja. Lalu.. banana tart. Kashuu, kau tidak pesan kue?" Tanya Yasusada lagi, dan Kiyomitsu mulai membuka bagian menu kue.

Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba fokus saat melihat daftar kue. Banyak kue yang dia inginkan. Kiyomitsu memang suka makanan manis.

"Hhmmm.. aku bingung," kata Kiyomitsu serius.

"Eh? Memang kau ingin kue apa?"

"Aku ingin strawberry shortcake.. tapi aku juga ingin tiramisu.. almond cake juga enak.. hhmmhh.." Kiyomitsu masih berpikir.

Melihat Kiyomitsu yang berpikir serius hanya gara-gara kue, membuat Yasusada ingin tertawa. Kiyomitsu terlalu imut.

"Pesan saja semua," saran singkat Yasusada.

"Hah? Dompetku yang bakal menangis!" tanggap Kiyomitsu.

"Aku yang bayar," kata Yasusada singkat.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Kiyomitsu berkata apapun, Yasusada sudah memesankan semua kue yang tadi Kiyomitsu bacakan pada pegawai café. Setelah pegawai café pergi, Kiyomitsu memandang Yasusada.

"Yamatonokami.. kenapa kau pesankan semua itu?!" Kiyomitsu sedikit marah.

"Hm? Bukannya kau ingin semuanya?" jawab Yasusada singkat.

"Tapi—tapi.."

"Aku yang mengajakmu keluar menemaniku, kan. Sudah sewajarnya aku melakukan ini. Tak apa," kata Yasusada sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kiyomitsu memerah melihat senyum Yasusada yang dia sukai itu.

"Cih! Suatu saat aku pasti akan mengembalikannya!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, dan Yasusada tertawa kecil.

Setelah semua pesanan mereka berdua datang, Kiyomitsu mulai membuka jaketnya dan syal Yasusada. Kemudian Kiyomitsu melipatnya, dan mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

"Ini, terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup hangat sekarang," kata Kiyomitsu sambil menyerahkan syalnya.

Yasusada hanya memandang Kiyomitsu sambil menyeruput frappenya. Kemudian yasusada berkata,

"Buatmu saja,"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah mempunyai banyak syal. Anggap saja kenang-kenangan dari hari ini. Jarang-jarang kan kita bisa keluar berdua," kata Yasusada sambil menaruh gelas frappenya.

Kiyomitsu menaruh kembali syal Yasusada di pangkuannya.

"Bolehkah?"

Yasusada mengangguk mantap sambil menyendokkan banana tartnya. Kiyomitsu masih belum percaya dengan semua kebahagiaan yang diterimanya hari ini. Kebaikan apa yang telah dilakukan Kiyomitsu hingga keberuntungan seperti ini menghampirinya?

"Oh iya. By the way, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Yasusada membuka topik.

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau membenciku, Kashuu?"

DEG.

Kiyomitsu serasa ditampar langsung oleh tangan gaib yang tidak terlihat. Mengapa Yasusada berpikir seperti itu?

"Ha? Tidak lah. Kenapa juga aku harus membencimu," jawab Kiyomitsu mencoba tenang, tidak terkendali emosi.

"Hm, syukurlah kalau begitu," Yasusada tersenyum lagi, kemudian memulai suapan ke dua banana tartnya.

Kiyomitsu masih terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka Yasusada berpikiran seperti itu tentangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Kiyomitsu langsung.

Yasusada diam. Dia melihat ke atas, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya.. karena di sekolah kau terlihat.. menjauhiku? Kau juga sudah tak pernah ikut kendo lagi setelah aku masuk. Lalu di kelaspun kau diam denganku. Aku kira kau membenciku," kata Yasusada.

Ternyata dia sudah keterlaluan. Di tidak menyangka tindakan yang dilakukannya itu menyakiti Yasusada. Padahal dia hanya ingin menenangkan perasaannya saja, karenanya dia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Yasusada. Rupanya sudah tidak 'sedikit' lagi.

"Padahal aku ingin dekat denganmu,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu sebetulnya. Aku ingin berteman denganmu,"kata Yasusada sambil melihat Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu terdiam sambil memasang tampang bodoh. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Kalau dia menerima Yasusada jadi temannya, bagaimana dengan jantungnya? Tapi kalau tidak, Yasusada bisa sakit hati lagi. Apalagi Kiyomitsu sudah menerima kebaikan Yasusada. Dilema oh dilema.

Yasusada tiba-tiba tersenyum lemah sambil menghela napas melihat Kiyomitsu terdiam. Sepertinya Kiyomitsu tetap tidak mau menerima Yasusada sebagai temannya.

"Yah Kashuu, tidak apa kalau kau tidak bisa menerimak—"

"Kiyomitsu,"

"Eh?" Mata Yasusada membulat mendengar laki-laki di depannya ini mengatakan nama kecilnya.

"Panggil saja aku Kiyomitsu, Yasusada.."Kiyomitsu memerah saat memanggil Yasusada dengan nama kecilnya.

Wajah yang tertekuk karena malu dan sifat tsunderenya, wajah memerah, mata yang terus berkedip dan tidak bisa melihat Yasusada. Semua itu menandakan bahwa Kiyomitsu malu tingkat dewa. Dan juga, perilaku Kiyomitsu membuat Yasusada menjadi melongo.

"Apa aku.. tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?" Tanya Kiyomitsu saat melihat Yasusada yang tidak merespon apa-apa, dan pertanyaan yang Kiyomitsu lontarkan sukses membuat Yasusada mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Eh?! Oh—ah, tentu saja boleh! Panggil saja aku Yasusada, Kiyomitsu!"

Kiyomitsu tersenyum, lalu mulai memakan strawberry shortcake nya. Rasa manis menyapa indera pengecapnya. Namun ada rasa manis yang lain, yang juga menyapa perasaannya.

* * *

"Kiyomitsu! Temanmu sudah menjemputmu! Cepat turun!" pagi-pagi suara Shokudaikiri sudah membahana memanggil Kiyomitsu yang ada di lantai dua, di kamarnya.

"Iya!" balas Kiyomitsu singkat sambil mengambil tasnya, dan turun menemui seseorang yang menjemputnya.

Yasusada.

Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak hari itu, dan mereka menjadi teman dekat. Yasusada menjemput Kiyomitsu setiap pagi, mengantar pulang setiap sore. Terkadang Kiyomitsu merasa tidak enak dengan Yasusada karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan.

"Anoo.. ini sudah sebulan, dan kau masih menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang.. dan rumah kita berlawanan arah.. apa kau tidak apa-apa repot begini?" Tanya Kiyomitsu akhirnya pada saat perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau terganggu, Kiyomitsu?" nada suara Yasusada terdengar shock saat menjawab pertanyaan Kiyomitsu.

"Ah, tidak terganggu sama sekali. Cuma aku merasa tidak enak saja merepotkanmu setiap hari,"

"Oalah, tidak apalah. Aku tidak merasa repot. Aku juga khawatir kalau cowok seimut kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri," kata Yasusada sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkannya.

Kiyomitsu langsung berterimakasih pada ponsel Yasusada yang mengalihkan perhatian Yasusada darinya. Wajah Kiyomitsu sangat merah, dan Kiyomitsu tidak ingin terlihat oleh Yasusada dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Dalam sebulan ini, Kiyomitsu berpikir berulang-ulang. Apa sebaiknya dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Yasusada saja? Tapi konsekuensi kalau dia melakukan itu adalah, Yasusada menolaknya, dan Yasusada meninggalkannya. Tapi kalau terus dipendam, Kiyomitsu bisa gila. Kiyomitsu seakan memakan buah simalakama.

"Kurasa.. aku akan mengatakannya saat aku dan dia memiliki hubungan yang lebih dekat saja," pikir Kiyomitsu sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Ne, Kiyomitsu," tiba-tiba Yasusada memanggilnya.

"Hm?"

Yasusada tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, memandang ponselnya, kemudian memandang langit yang cerah dipagi hari itu. Sedetik kemudian, Yasusada bicara,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau menyukai seseorang, namun kau tidak bisa memilikinya?"

DEG

Kiyomitsu seolah disambar petir di pagi hari. Lidahnya kelu, dadanya sesak dan perih. Dia bingung harus merespon apa. Sampai akhirnya Kiyomitsu angkat bicara,

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Yasusada?"

Yasusada memandang Kiyomitsu, dan tersenyum, lalu berkata,

"Iya,"

Kiyomitsu ingin langsung bunuh diri saja mendengar itu.

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak pernyataan mengejutkan Yasusada pada Kiyomitsu. Rasanya, Kiyomitsu sudah tak tahan, dia ingin pergi saja dari samping Yasusada. Dia sudah tak sanggup ada di sebelah Yasusada setiap saat. Hatinya sudah terasa sangat perih. Dia benar-benar menyukai Yasusada. Namun selama tiga hari ini, Yasusada selalu menanyakan apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ada di samping orang yang disukainya lah, hadiah apa yang cocok lah, dan sebagainya. Bahkan saat pelajaran pun, Kiyomitsu memergoki Yasusada menulis kanji Ai (愛) dan inisial satu kanji. Kanji cahaya (hikari; 光). Kiyomitsu merasa bahwa Yasusada sangatlah menyukai orang itu. Apakah namanya Hikari? Apa bagi Yasusada orang itu sangatlah bersinar dan cantik, seperti cahaya? Entahlah.

Bahkan saking sakitnya hati Kiyomitsu, saat Yasusada bertanya hadiah apa yang cocok, Kiyomitsu menjawab, cincin couple dengan berlian di atasnya. Itu jawaban gila, kan? Tapi Kiyomitsu tidak peduli. Dia sudah sakit hati.

Dan hari ini. Kiyomitsu hanya terduduk di bangkunya, dan membenamkan kepalanya di tasnya. Yasusada ijin untuk membeli roti, namun sudah sepuluh menit dia belum kembali. Kiyomitsu menutup matanya. Dia ingin menangis. Namun tak selang lama kemudian, tepukan pelan di kepalanya membuat Kiyomitsu mendongak, dan melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

Ternyata Yasusada, dengan senyum khas nya.

"Ada apa? Sudah dapat rotinya?" Tanya Kiyomitsu ogah-ogahan.

"Sudah. Temani aku yuk ke atap. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan," kata Yasusada sambil menarik lembut tangan Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu mengikut saja.

Sesampainya di atap, Kiyomitsu duduk, dengan Yasusada di sebelahnya. Yasusada memberikan satu rotinya untuk Kiyomitsu. Awalnya Kiyomitsu menolak, tapi Yasusada tetap memaksanya dengan alasan kesehatan. Akhirnya Kiyomitsu menyerah. Setelah Kiyomitsu memakan satu gigitan dari rotinya, dia berkata.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Yasusada tiba-tiba tersenyum lemah, lalu memandang Kiyomitsu, tepat di matanya,

"Ne, Kiyomitsu. Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Yasusada.

"Tidak, buat apa. Aku hanya bad mood saja akhir-akhir ini, tapi bukan gara-gara kamu," jawab Kiyomitsu langsung seolah tak ada apa-apa, walau rasa sakit di hatinya berkata lain.

"Ah, syukurlah," kata Yasusada dengan wajah yang sangat lega.

Kiyomitsu merasa sedikit bersalah, kemudian Kiyomitsu bertingkah biasa lagi, sambil memakan rotinya.

"Jadi Cuma itu yang mau kau bicarakan? Maaf ya kalau sikapku keterlaluan," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum.

Yasusada hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lemah, kemudian menggigit bibirnya. Kiyomitsu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yasusada. Rasanya.. bukan hal itu yang benar-benar ingin Yasusada katakan.

"Hei, Yasusa—"

"Maaf Kiyomitsu,"

"Eh?"

"Aku harus pindah ke London besok,"

Kiyomitsu langsung terdiam. Dia shock. Lebih dari shock. Besok? Apa?

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pindah kesana. Aku harus ikut ibuku. Aku—aku bingung mau bilang bagaimana denganmu.. aku takut kau marah.. dan shock.. tapi aku juga berpikir kalau aku tiba-tiba pergi, itu akan membuatmu lebih terluka lagi, jadi aku—"

"…Kenapa?" potong Kiyomitsu.

"Eh..?"

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?! Besok? Itu sangat mendadak! Apa kau kira aku tidak akan merasa kehilanganmu kalau kau bilang mendadak seperti ini?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin, sehingga aku bisa mempersiapkan mentalku, hah!?" Kiyomitsu berdiri dari tempat dia duduk, dan mulai meneriaki Yasusada.

"Ma-maaf, Kiyomitsu.. aku—" Yasusada terkejut melihat Kiyomitsu menjadi marah seperti ini.

"Bukannya membicarakan hal ini, tapi kau kemarin-kemarin malah membicarakan orang yang kau suka. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau hatiku sangat sakit mendengar itu!? Dan kau baru membicarakan hal penting seperti ini, saat kau besok sudah pergi sampai entah kapan. Apa belum cukup bagimu untuk menyakitiku, huh!? Aku tidak bisa menahannya!" Kiyomitsu tetap meneriaki Yasusada, dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari matanya.

"Kiyom—"

"ASAL KAU TAHU, AKU MENYUKAIMU, YASUSADA BODOH!" teriak Kiyomitsu akhirnya, dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti berlinang.

Yasusada terdiam. Dia kaget. Dia kaget mendengar Kiyomitsu berteriak seperti itu. Menyukainya? Kiyomitsu akhirnya melakukan pengakuan.

"Ugh!" Kiyomitsu yang tersadar langsung melemparkan rotinya ke arah Yasusada, dan berlari meninggalkan Yasusada sendiri.

"KIYOMITSU! Tunggu aku!" teriak Yasusada sambil mengejar Kiyomitsu.

Namun terlambat, Kiyomitsu berlari sangat cepat, sehingga di kelas pun Kiyomitsu sudah tidak ada. Kata Yamanbagiri, Kiyomitsu masuk kelas, langsung mengambil tasnya, dan pergi entah kemana. Yasusada merasa sangat bodoh. Dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"CHIKUSO!" umpat Yasusada sambil meninju tembok yang ada di sampingnya.

Ternyata Kiyomitsu langsung pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, Kiyomitsu langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam, naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya, dan membanting pintunya. Shokudaikiri dan Yagen yang ada di dapur merasa heran dengan perilaku Kiyomitsu. Namun satu yang merka berdua pahami, bahwa Kiyomitsu sedang mengalami masalah.

Malamnya, Shokudaikiri mengetuk pintu kamar Kiyomitsu, menyuruhnya untuk turun makan malam. Namun Kiyomitsu menjawab 'nanti saja' yang langsung diterjemahkan oleh Shokudaikiri bahwa itu artinya, Kiyomitsu tidak ingin makan malam. Shokudaikiri menghela napas, kemudian turun ke dapur. Shokudaikiri menata makan malamnya di nampan, lalu menaruhnya di luar pintu kamar Kiyomitsu.

"Kiyomitsu, nii chan taruh makanannya di luar ya," kata Shokudaikiri.

Kiyomitsu terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin apapun. Hatinya sudah sakit. Air matanya tidak mongering sejak siang. Dia sedih, tak bisa melihat Yasusada lagi besok. Dia sedih, Yasusada tak mengiriminya e-mail lagi. Dia sedih.. perasaannya tak terbalaskan.

"Bodoh.. Yasusada bodoh.." gumam Kiyomitsu sambil memeluk gulingnya.

* * *

5 tahun berlalu. Kiyomitsu sekarang sudah semester 4 di perguruan tinggi ternama. Waktu memang mengerikan. Waktu telah mulai sedikit mengeringkan luka di hatinya. Yah walau begitu, Kiyomitsu masih belum bisa melupakan Yasusada. Dia masih menyukai Yasusada, walau sudah 5 tahun berlalu tanpa kabar.

"Selamat ya Kashuu, kau mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri," kata sensei di jurusan tempat Kiyomitsu menimba ilmu.

"Terima kasih sensei," Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah tahu akan di tempatkan dimana?" Tanya sensei pada Kiyomitsu.

"Belum, sensei. Saya ditempatkan dimana?"

"Oh, sebentar saya cek dulu," kata sensei itu sambil membuka-buka map yang banyak di depannya, "Ah ini dia. Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Kau dapat beasiswa di London. Selamat,"

Apa?

London?

Seketika Kiyomitsu ingat dengan Yasusada. Apakah dengan pergi kesana, dia bisa menemui Yasusada? Kiyomitsu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu pemikiran itu hinggap. Dia ke London untuk belajar, bukan menemui orang bodoh itu.

3 bulan setelah itu, Kiyomitsu menginjakkan kakinya di London. Seminggu bersekolah di London, Kiyomitsu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan Eropa.

Suatu malam, Kiyomitsu berencana untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Sambil memakai jaket dan syal merah pemberian Yasusada, dia melihat ke arah sebuah bungkusan. Bungkusan yang dia simpan sejak SMA. Dia berniat menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Yasusada, tapi Yasusada sudah pergi dulu sebelum Kiyomitsu sempat memberikannya.

"Aku.. bawa sajalah. Siapa tahu bisa menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk membuangnya, atau lebih baik lagi, aku bisa memberikan pada orang yang membutuhkan," pikir Kiyomitsu sambil membawa bungkusan itu, dan pergi keluar.

Malam itu, salju turun di London. Rasa dingin menerpa tubuh Kiyomitsu walau Kiyomitsu sudah memakai jaket dan penghangat-penghangat lainnya. Setiba di suatu jembatan, Kiyomitsu berhenti, lalu memandang ke langit yang berwarna hitam.

"Sudah 5 tahun berlalu ya.. sejak pertama kalinya Yasusada mengajak keluar berdua. Di waktu yang dingin juga seperti ini," Kiyomitsu berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa yang sedang dia lakukan ya. Apa dia masih mengingatk—"

Kata-kata Kiyomitsu terputus saat melihat seseorang yang sedang membeli makanan di street food dekat jembatan. Seseorang dengan rambut berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan yang dikuncir kuda, pita rambut berwarna putih, postur tegap, tahi lalat sekitar mata biru jernihnya.. tak salah lagi,

Yamatonokami Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu terdiam. Tanpa dia sadari, dia berjalan mendekati orang itu. Saat kiyomitsu mulai dekat, orang yang diyakini sebagai Yasusada itu malah pergi dari tempat awal. Kiyomitsu tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, mulai berlari, sambil berkata keras,

"Tunggu! Yasusa—Urph!" Kiyomitsu terpeleset karena tebalnya salju sekitar situ.

Orang yang berkuncir kuda itu menoleh, lalu mendatangi Kiyomitsu yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

" _Are you ok?_ " Tanya orang itu sambil membantu Kiyomitsu berdiri.

Orang itu terdiam saat memandang wajah Kiyomitsu. Memandang mata Kiyomitsu yang berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan air mata, membuat orang itu mengeluarkan dua kata dari mulutnya,

"Kashuu.. Kiyomitsu?"

Kiyomitsu memandang orang itu tak percaya. Dia semakin menangis sambil melihat orang itu,

"Yasusada? Kau Yamatonokami Yasusada, kan?" Kiyomitsu memastikan.

Orang itu—yang ternyata adalah Yasusada, mengangguk, dan matanya pun ikut berkaca-kaca. Melihat Yasusada mengangguk, Kiyomitsu langsung memeluk Yasusada, dan memukul-mukul dada Yasusada.

"Huaa! Yasusada bodoh! Aku membencimu! Hiks.." Kiyomitsu terisak sambil terus memukul dada Yasusada.

Kata-kata dan perilaku Kiyomitsu yang kontras membuat Yasusada tersenyum kecil, lalu mengajak Kiyomitsu duduk di bangku dekat lokasi mereka berdiri.

Setelah duduk, Yasusada mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf ya Kiyomitsu. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh selama lima tahun ini. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar, dan membuatmu terluka selama itu,"

Kiyomitsu tetap terisak.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi sebetulnya aku juga menunggumu selama ini. Aku cukup kaget dengan pengakuanmu waktu SMA. Aku belum percaya kalau kau juga menyukaiku. Sebetulnya, aku dulu bertanya tentang bagaimana harus menghadapi orang yang kusuka, hadiah apa yang pantas.. itu semua menyangkut tentangmu sih. Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku takut. Aku takut semakin menyusah—"

"AKH!" Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba mengerang sambil memegangi mata kanannya, yang spontan langsung membuat Yasusada panik.

"KIYOMITSU! Kau—kau tak apa? Matamu kena..pa.."

Yasusada kaget saat Yasusada menyibakkan tangan kanan Kiyomitsu yang menutupi matanya. Yasusada melihat mata Kiyomitsu merah. Semerah darah. Tapi mata kiri Kiyomitsu hitam. Yasusada bingung. Apa mata Kiyomitsu terluka saat jatuh di salju?

"Kau terluka? Kiyomitsu, matamu kenapa?!" Yasusada terus memberondongi Kiyomitsu.

"Ini warna mataku yang asli. Aku hanya merasa sakit saat softlensku tergeser, jadi aku lepas sekalian," kata Kiyomitsu sambil melepas softlens mata kirinya juga, "semenjak kecil, mataku ini jadi bahan ejekan. Aku anak setan lah, dan sebagainya. Makanya dari SMP aku menutupi mataku ini dengan softlens hitam. Kau juga pasti tak nyam—"

"..cantik,"

"Eh?"

"Mata merahmu cantik. Jangan kau tutupi lagi. Aku suka matamu. Indah," kata Yasusada sambil tersenyum.

Kiyomitsu memerah. Bekas air mata masih ada di pipinya. Dia spontan langsung menampar Yasusada. Dan tentu saja Yasusada bingung dengan tamparan Kiyomitsu.

"Kau kira etis ya menggodaku saat kau tiba-tiba muncul begini setelah kau meninggalkanku tanpa kabar apapun, huh?! Setidaknya kau bilang maaf seratus kali sambil dogeza (meminta maaf sambil berlutut khas jepang. Biasanya dilakukan kalau si pelaku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar) atau apa lah! Dasar Yasusada bod—"

Yasusada tiba-tiba langsung mencium Kiyomitsu. Mata Kiyomitsu membulat. Dia kaget. Sangat kaget. Kemudian Yasusada melepas ciumannya, dan melihat Kiyomitsu yang memerah.

"Kau tidak dengar penjelasanku tadi ya? Aku menyukaimu, Kiyomitsu. Selama ini aku menunggumu. Aku tidak ingin siapapun kecuali kau," kata Yasusada serius, "Kau.. masih menyukaiku, Kiyomitsu?"

Kiyomitsu mulai berbicara,

"Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal?"

"Aku bingung, Kiyomitsu. Keluargaku berantakan saat itu. Ayah dan ibuku proses bercerai, lalu ibuku memutuskan mengambilku sebagai anak, dan aku akan dibawa ke sini, ke London. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun padamu, karena posisiku bukan siapapun bagimu. Aku akhirnya mengajakmu keluar, memintamu menjadi temanku. Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat itu? Lalu setelah itu, aku berpikir untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu, namun aku tak mau kau menjauh kalau kau menolakku. Jadi aku mengalami dilema. Dan ternyata.. aku malah melukaimu.. maaf.." jelas Yasusada panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa maksud nama di buku tulismu dulu? Ai dan Hikari?" tanya Kiyomitsu lagi.

"Itu namamu,"

"Eh?"

"Namamu adalah Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Ai. Cinta. Apa kau tak paham?"

Kiyomitsu masih mencerna sambil berpikir. Namanya, Kashuu Kiyomitsu. kemudian Kiyomitsu tersadar,

"Ah.."

"Iya, kanji namamu. Kiyomitsu (清光)" kata Yasusada sambil menulis kanji nama Kiyomitsu di salju, kemudian Yasusada berdiri, menatap Kiyomitsu, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kiyomitsu, adalah cahaya bagiku. Apa.. kau masih mau menerimaku? Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Kiyomitsu menggeleng. Yasusada tersenyum lemah. Sudah Yasusada duga. Luka itu sangat membekas bagi Kiyomitsu.

"Begitukah.. baiklah.. maaf—"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu," kata Kiyomitsu memotong perkataan Yasusada.

Mata Yasusada membulat, senyum tak bisa disembunyikannya.

"Jadi.. kau.. kita..?" Yasusada memastikan.

Kiyomitsu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Yasusada langsung memeluk Kiyomitsu, dan menciumnya lagi. Menciumnya dalam, dan mereka bermain lidah, tanpa mereka pikirkan posisi mereka. Mereka hanya ingin menyalurkan rindu selama 5 tahun ini. Setelah Yasusada melepas ciumannya, Yasusada tersenyum nakal,

"Aku jadi ingin melanjutkannya di apartemen," dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan di kepala oleh Kiyomitsu.

Kemudian Kiyomitsu membuka bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya, dan mengambil barang dari dalamnya, kemudian melilitkannya di leher Yasusada. Syal putih. Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

"Sebagai balasan atas syalmu. Hampir aku membuangnya. Ternyata aku memang harus memberikannya padamu,"

Yasusada tersenyum. Lalu dia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan kotak kecil, membukanya, lalu mengambil suatu benda dari dalamnya. Yasusada mengambil tangan kanan Kiyomitsu, dan menyelipkan benda itu—cincin – ke jari manis Kiyomitsu.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau ini hadiah terbaik untuk orang yang kusuka kan? Cincin dengan berlian. Aku bekerja dan sekolah dengan keras untuk membeli cincin yang kau sebut selama lima tahun ini. Aku bisa mendapatkan cincin dengan berlian berwarna merah ini baru saja. Syukurlah aku akhirnya bisa langsung memberikannya padamu. Dan syukurlah juga sewarna dengan matamu. Aku juga merasa kalau merah adalah warna paling cocok untuk seorang yang cantik sepertimu. Oh, tentu saja cincin ini couple denganku," kata Yasusada ceria sambil memamerkan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya.

Sontak Kiyomitsu menangis lagi. Dia tidak menyangka Yasusada masih ingat hal itu, dan di seriusi oleh Yasusada. Kiyomitsu bahagia.

"Terima kasih Yasusada. Aku benar-benar bahagia ," kata Yasusada dengan senyum dan airmata yang masih mengalir.

Yasusada tersenyum juga, lalu menghapus air mata Kiyomitsu, lalu mencium mata Kiyomitsu lembut.

"Aku juga bahagia, Kiyomitsu. Tetaplah ada terus bersamaku ya. Selamanya," kata Yasusada sambil memeluk Kiyomitsu.

"Pasti," Kiyomitsu balas memeluk Yasusada.

 **FIN**

A/N

Hah. Akhirnya jadi juga setelah mengalami writer block selama hampir sebulan (?). Diri ini habis diputusin jadi tetiba kepengen jadiin ending yang sweet aja/curcol/buak

Btw, sankyuu buat TakoNekoLine dan Nozuki0107 yang sudah memberikan saya semangat menulis :") *peyuk*

Dan terimakasih kalian yang sudi membaca FF panjang ini :")

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
